


It's future rust and it's future dust

by CustardCreamies



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, Post Abu Dhabi 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Toto knows something is wrong, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.





	It's future rust and it's future dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Inspired by F1 Meets Toto Wolff and his story of how Nico broke the retirement news.

Toto knows something is wrong, but he can’t quite put his finger on it.

He and Nico are currently spending the day in St Topaz, celebrating Nico’s World Championship win.

Nico had been quiet throughout the day. Toto had tried everything to make him smile. They had taken a boat trip along the water and had walked along the beautiful golden beaches, but nothing had made Nico smile.

Nico seemed lost in his own head and Toto had no idea how to get him to open up.

* * *

Later that evening, Nico calls Toto.

“Toto..lets go to dinner?” Nico asks softly.

“Sure.” Toto nods. “Do you have a place in mind?”

Nico gives him a place. 

* * *

Soon the two are walking through the harbour as the sun sets across the town. Toto would usually stop to appreciate the beauty but not now. He was worried about Nico.

At the restaurant Nico only picked at his food, not really eating much.

“Is everything okay?” Toto asks gently as they eat.

Nico looks up at him and gives him a weak smile. “Yes.”

“You don’t look happy.” Toto notes, looking at him in concern. “Is everything okay?”

Nico looks at him and nods. “I’m fine, really. Just…sinking in.”

“Being World Champion?” Toto asks with a smile.

Nico nods. “Yes.”

“I’m so proud of you.” Toto says softly, squeezing his hand.

Nico looks at him, his eyes soft. “Thank you.”

Toto takes a sip of his wine and holds his glass towards him. “To the battle next year?”

There’s a strange light in Nico’s eyes at those words, but he clinks their glasses together. “To next year.”

* * *

Toto is walking back alone to his hotel room when he gets a call.

It’s Nico.

“Nico? Is everything okay?” Toto asks when he answers.

“No.” Nico’s voice sounds tearful. “I’m sorry.”

“Nico? Nico? Is everything okay?” Toto feels panic gripping his chest.

“Toto. I need to tell you something.” A sob echos over the line.

“Nico are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Toto demands. “I’m coming back, where are you?”

“No, don’t!” Nico takes a breath. “I’m okay, I can’t see you. I need to do this over the phone.”

“Do what?” Toto asks softly. “Nico you’re worrying me.”

“I have to..to tell you…” Nico’s voice breaks. “I’m retiring.”

The air seems knocked out of Toto’s lungs and he has to sit down on a bench. “Retire? But…you just won the Championship?”

“I know.” Nico sighs down the line. “But I’ve got what I wanted. I don’t want to do this anymore.”

“What about us?” Toto asks quietly. “We were going to fight again next year, together?”

“Toto..I can’t do this anymore.” Nico says again, his voice breaking. “I can’t lie to Vivian anymore.”

Toto puts his head in his hands. “I know…”

“And Susie? Toto you need to think about her.” Nico says softly.

Toto nods even though Nico cannot see. “I know.”

“Toto..what we had…I’ll never forget it.” Nico says quietly. “But I need to do this. I’m done with racing.”

“What about the team? Huh? What are we going to do? You’re going to leave us stranded!” Toto’s hurt turns to anger.

“You’ll find someone.” Nico replies, his voice filled with emotion.

“They’ll never be you.” Toto fires back.

“So what? I’m not changing my mind.” Nico snaps. “Either you respect my decision or not, but it is final and will stay final.”

“Fine. I hope you’re happy!” Toto yells down the phone, ending the call.

 _Without me._ His mind whispers treacherously as dark clouds cover the moon.

Toto sits alone on that bench, his head filled with grief and sadness for what he has just lost.  

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
